


What are you afraid of?

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Jonathan gripped your hair lightly, your eyes bawling out tears as you whimper under his grip, as he smirks, seeing you squirm. He had injected you with fear toxin to test your ability to be with him, as he didn’t want you to be afraid, like how he was before fear had gripped his whole life.





	What are you afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been free for awhile, so have this fast, and very easily written story!

Jonathan gripped your hair lightly, your eyes bawling out tears as you whimper under his grip, as he smirks, seeing you squirm. He had injected you with fear toxin to test your ability to be with him, as he didn’t want you to be afraid, like how he was before fear had gripped his whole life. He wanted you to show fear to every civilian in Gotham like he does, to make them quiver in fear of just the sight of you. Of course, this was also enjoyment to him, wondering and guessing what’s making you so afraid. What makes your nightmares come to life as the liquid goes into your bloodstream, making your eyes widen with such terror as you look around. It was astonishing.   
“What are you afraid of, dear?” He whispers to your ear, inching closer as you can feel the sweat going down your spin as the words echo into your mind, every thought of failure and mistake you’ve done fills your mind to the abyss, leaving you just trembling and shaking, your mind hitting every soft point you have deep down inside of you.   
You wanna scream, you wanna just cry for help for what this.. Man has done to you. But nothing comes out, only gibberish and whimpers.   
Jonathan pulls you close to him, onto his lap as he strokes your hair lightly, feeling you flinch at every moment. It was exhilarating for him, feeling all of your power go to him, being in control of you and feel what you’re nightmares are and what impact they’ve had onto you.   
This wasn’t only just to prove your worth to him, this was also to help you not be afraid anymore, to not let anything hold you back from being the true you, even if it means to damage your mental health state and let your worst fears come to life beyond your mind. He needed a mistress of fear, he needed someone to join in to terrorize Gotham and make every living human a test subject of fear and bend to their power. 

It took nearly a day or two to stop the nightmares, to stop the constant voices telling you off, telling off your weaknesses and self conscious. It felt.. Weird to not have much of anything worrying you. It felt.. Nice.  
You awoke on the couch, feeling woozy as you lift up, tear stains on your face, along with snot and some blood on your hands, guessing that it was from the toxin in you. Your hair was a complete mess, rats nest were everywhere and your make up was nearly covering your face.   
Turning your head towards the coffee table, you notice an outfit that was nearly made out of straw and brown cloth, wires were on the corset. There was also a note, reading,

“Hello, the last two days were hellish for you, but you have passed the trial. Be ready in 3 minutes, I’ll be waiting for you.”  
-Scarecrow.


End file.
